finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corel Valley
Corel Valley , also known as Corral Valley, is a valley found on Gaia in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. It is located on the northern continent in the Icicle Area. The valley is north of Bone Village. A pathway leading down into the southern side of the valley exists beyond the Sleeping Forest. The Corel Valley Cave appears on the north end of the valley and exits out into another part of the Icicle Area where the Icicle Inn can be traveled to on foot. The main feature of Corel Valley is the Forgotten Capital, a past settlement of the Cetra. The valley itself is primarily seen in Final Fantasy VII, and is visible from the World Map. The player can only originally access it after obtaining the Lunar Harp and traveling through the Sleeping Forest. In the Corel Valley is only one location, the Forgotten Capital, and the player can travel to Corel Valley Cave by traversing a large conch shell. The coral terrain in the valley is the only type of ground the Highwind can land in other than grass. The literal translation of the valley's name is "Coral Valley", referring to , the marine invertebrates. The name was originally mistranslated as "Corral Valley", and later mistranslated again as "Corel Valley". Corel is a town and portion of the world map which are completely unrelated to Corel Valley. Locations Corel Valley is an area on the world map, but also includes a couple of areas traveled through after the Sleeping Forest but before entering onto the World Map. The World Map area can be accessed after exiting the field areas, or by an exit in the Forgotten Capital. The Highwind can also land in the coral despite not being grass. This area of the world map is also notable because there are no random encounters. Forest Exit The forest exit is a large area, referred to as "Corel Valley" in the menu.. The exit at the bottom of the screen leads into the Sleeping Forestm while the exit at the top of the screen leads to the descent area. The area features two floors. The lower area is the area on the bottom-half of the screen, and if the player heads upward and underneath the tree log they can find a Treasure Chest containing the Water Ring, an accessory which absorbs Water, which is useful for a boss battle later on where their only attacks are Water-elemental. A slope on the left hand of the screen takes the player between the levels, and the player can travel through the hollow tree log to get to pass to the other side of the area. One of the area's notable features is a cave entrance and a vine leading down from it, however these neither of these things can be interacted with. Descent The descent area is a straight path, referred to as "Corel Valley" in the menu. The exit at the bottom of the screen leads to the forest exit area, while exiting the top of the screen leads onto the world map into the southern portion of the valley. The screen has nothing on it bar random encounters. This area overlooks the valley and the visible exterior of the Forgotten Capital, however due to the movement and zoom of the camera and the orientation of the screen, most of the background is not seen. Forgotten Capital Corel Valley Cave The Corel Valley Cave is a cave at the end of the Corel Valley. The valley-side entrance to the cave sits high above ground-level, accessible to the party by a large climbable conch shell. The entrance at the other side of the cave leads out into a snow field where the Icicle Inn. The cave is largely vertical as it connects land above the valley to the bottom of the valley. All areas of the Corel Valley Cave are referred to as "Corel Valley Cave" in the menu. Climb The climb area contains a large rocky wall. The wall can be traversed by climbing between cracks, however there are multiple pathways. The exit in the bottom-right of the screen leads out into the Forgotten Capital, while the exit in the top-right of the screen leads to the cave's exit. A chest containing a HypnoCrown accessory can be got by (from the bottom) selecting "right" at the first option, then selecting "down" at the next. "up" and "right" from this area is a chest containing a Megalixir item. If the player climbs up the left crack the can get a chest containing the Bolt Armlet accessory. Due to the large interaction area of the chest Bolt Armlet chest, it can also be opened from the ledge below. At the top, the player can climb down a ladder to pick up the Magic Plus Materia which is in a secluded area. Snow Fields Exit The exit onto the snow fields area is a small cave area. The exit at the top of the screen exits out on to the Snow Fields part of the Icicle Area, while the ext at the bottom leads into the climb portion of the cave. A chest in the bottom-right by the exit contains a Power Source item. Items Enemy formations Forest Exit *Boundfat, Malldancer x3 *Malldancer x2, Boundfat x3 *Malldancer x4 Descent *Hungry Corel Valley Cave *Acrophies *Boundfat, Boundfat x2, Boundfat *Boundfat x2, Hungry (Back attack) *Boundfat x3, Hungry *Grimguard x3 *Hungry x2 *Hungry x2 (Ambush) Trivia *In the game's data, the areas pertaining to Corel Valley are referred to as "sango" (Japanese for "coral"). "sango1" and "sango2" are the first and second areas referred to in the game as "Corel Valley", while "sango3" is the giant conch shell which is referred to as "Forgotten City" in the menu. Additionally, no random encounters are fought in Forgotten Capital areas except the conch shell area. * the first area of Corel Valley a cave can be seen, with a vine dropping down to the ground. The vine cannot be climbed, nor does the entrance have any data associated with it. Unused texts in Bone Village suggest that someone there would give a tutorial for aspects of the Ancient Forest. The field files also order the Ancient Forest fields after the Sleeping Forest but before the Corel Valley screens. This suggests that the Ancient Forest would have been accessed from the Sleeping Forest, and the cave at the end of the Ancient Forest would have exited out of the cave found in Corel Valley.http://thelifestream.net/ffvii-the-original/final-fantasy-vii-the-unused-text-series/part-8/ References Category:Final Fantasy VII Locations